The Love You Never Have to Question
by wliu81
Summary: This poem is a salute to our favourite twosome in Caroline Duffy and Richard Karinsky and their coming together as a couple. God, I love those two! They make such an adorable pair! Aww!


**THE LOVE YOU NEVER HAVE TO QUESTION**

**Miss Waiching Liu **

**K+ **

**Poetry/Romance **

**Series 1, 2 and 3 **

**Word count: 2,546 **

**Chapters: N/A  
**

**Summary: **This poem is a salute to our favourite twosome in Caroline Duffy and Richard Karinsky and their coming together as a couple. God, I love those two! They make such an adorable pair! Aww!

**Additional Author's Notes**: I did a first draft version of this poem, which was kind of all over the place, in terms of structure and so this is modified in order for it to flow more easily than the last one, of which I was trying to do and thus, this wasn't easy.  
This also takes into account the events of the first 3 seasons of the show. I would also apologise for it being a bit too long!

'Sincere amore- the love you never have to question' words uttered by a one Richard Karinsky that first caught Caroline Duffy's eye

The two initially meet up as employee and boss

One was a struggling artist and successful cartoonist: one was with Shelley, the other her then main squeeze called Del, a macho type of guy

Always the best of friends, Caroline and Richard's feelings for each other grew deep, intensifying as their paths crossed

Of course this was never easy as they had their differences with each other

Richard prefers to hide his emotions, while Caroline is more upfront, though with them working side by side

Who could tell what was lurking around the corner, one way or another

Yet when they'd admitted those feelings, they could no longer run away and hide

These two were made for each other, you can tell

Always there for one another through the bad times as well as the good

Hence Richard and Caroline and well

So different that they are that they would

Be attracted to each other and both are unique in their own special way

With sincere amore, what they have is this special bond, as well as more

As collegues, Caroline and Richard worked together at the desk everyday

This connection, language understanding that they only know themselves and of which the both have longed for

Richard then hired by Caroline as her new colorist and aide

Caroline was the creator of her comic strip, Caroline in the city

A blonde hair, be speckled man and would- be artist who thinks he's got it made

A Wisconsin girl, who despite all her success has trouble finding love, which is a pity

Karinsky: A guy constantly relying on sarcasm so to help him get through the troubles and strife

Always viewing life from a philosophical point of view

Though he absolutely loathed his life

And yet he for one prefers to hide his emotions unlike Caroline, Annie, Del and Charlie the very few

Duffy: An upbeat, confident and care-free woman, who is also physically appealing

Richard loved her with a passion and was infatuated by her presence, as

Yet every time Richard saw Caroline in the arms of another man, Richard is left reeling

He was in awe of her inner, as well as outer beauty, lovable charm and her essence

Opposites attract as the saying goes

Attractive Red head girl and nerdy, blond hair guy

Caroline and Richard experienced their own share of highs and lows

A love that needn't be questioned with a how, when, where nor why

A manic depressive who was uptight, miserable and afraid of being emotionally hurt

Richard was however artistically gifted and had lots of potential as well

Was once bullied by a kid named Gustinger, whose first name was Kurt

His childhood memories were nothing but misery and hell

Caroline was kind, endearing, funny and sweet

The type of woman that Richard ought to be with anyway

Richard was most definitely the guy that would sweep Caroline off her feet

As well as make her day

Richard was just getting over an ex named Julia who not only broke his heart

A scheming, manipulative and condescending, dark- haired, bitch

Who only cared about her trust fund, never mind Richard she also teared it apart

Hence, he was the one that was being hurt and stitched

Secretly in love with Caroline, but she at first didn't know about that

Yet he was stuck with Shelley, who was kind of nuts

Whilst Caroline had three things in her life: her career, Del and Salty the cat

When it came to telling Caroline how he'd really felt about her, he didn't have the guts

After Caroline found Richard with Maddie, who was hiding in his closet

Her reaction was undoubtedly one of utter shock

He felt that his chance with Caroline had gone and that he had forever lost it

Richard's prospects of romance with her were being dealt a severe knock

It was bad timing to get caught out with another woman, which wasn't good

Caroline was hailing a cab, though the scene was set as Richard handed her his umbrella

He immediately caught up with her, just as it was lashing down with rain: there they stood

Outside in the pouring rain and in the wet weather

As of a sudden, for one romantic moment the two stared into each other's eyes

And Richard knew that he had to make up for that unforeseen accident

To Caroline, this was one hell of a shock as well as a surprise

But by going after her, he proved to himself that he was brave, a romantic and true gent

Starring in a John Landis movie, Caroline and Richard were playing the romantic leads

With the camera focusing on them, they were instructed to kiss

But they found this difficult to get to grips with, despite the director and producer's needs

As Caroline and Richard looked deeply into each other's eyes, during one brief moment as this

Richard thought Caroline was going to marry Del and so he wrote her a love letter

He even kissed her in Remos, but when Caroline asked him 'what letter', he was taken aback

Feeling embarrassed afterwards he fled to Paris in France when he should've really gone after her

Caroline never did get the letter though she for one wasn't going to give Richard the sack

She had these strange visions, it was herself and Richard, of which shocked her to a large extent

The first was when she is about to walk down the aisle and marry Del

There was Caroline in a white wedding dress, yet Richard's face showed up and in he went

He walks in, giving her a cheque and turns- only to grab her and kiss her, which is just as well

At first she denied having a crush on her assistant

Calling off her wedding to Del, of who after 2 failed marriages, was sacred to tie the knot

But Caroline became incredibly persistent

Always believing she would find the right guy to be with, no matter what

She then dated Doctor Joe, 7 years younger, a veterinarian by day, but immature as well

He ended up cheating on Caroline and she turned to Richard for a shoulder to cry on

It was never going to last anyway, what with the age difference you could tell

And no sooner was he in Caroline's love life that she kicked Joe out and he was gone

And so the more time she bonded with Richard, the sooner she knew he was the one

Her second dream was more erotic: it was of her and Richard both naked together in bed

And thus, the two were kissing and caressing and holding onto one another with tender care

My word, you can read into that so easily, though what else could be said?

Sincere Amore that's what, as Caroline and Richard are one extraordinary pair

With pressure from Richard, the two faked a marriage only for it to go horribly wrong

As Caroline caught him in Julia's arms, kissing her in her own home

And out of anger and hurt slapped Richard; thus afterwards he had gone

All her initial feelings for him, denials of ever being attracted to him were finally known

Tears of sadness came running down Caroline's face

As she came to realize she is in love with Richard for real

His behaviour towards her that night had been a disgrace

But by then he didn't care, especially as it was Caroline- not Julia that was the real deal

Seeing Richard with Julia during their wedding reception hurt Caroline, right from the start

It was now her who was hurting, and not Richard for a change

Her feelings for him, whilst he was married to Julia was driving her crazy and also tearing her apart

As mixed as they were: from sad and upset to angry to name, these were all the range

To Caroline, Richard is her rock. He was, is and will always be a huge part of her life

Despite having their odd differences and not always seeing eye to eye

Let's face it; it should've been Richard and Caroline Karinsky as husband and wife

Not that horrible Julia, who in all deserves to get run over by a car and die!

Richard's famous love letter was never received by Caroline, as unfortunate as it was

Thus believing his chance with her had disappeared forever

Caroline's phone message was never heard of by Richard because

It was erased by the evil Julia, who tried to prevent them from falling in love together

She was a constant menace, thus, having hurt Richard before

And of whom did everything she could to get in their way

Caroline was jealous as it is, what with him being hitched to that whore

Her best friend Annie insisted to her to do something and that Julia had to pay

When Annie and Richard met up in the airport, she revealed that Caroline was in love with him

Shell shocked as he was by this, he wanted to know if this was still true

Seeing as Richard always believed his chances of being with Caroline were slim

Their confrontation in the ER however wasn't pretty at all, of which happened out of the blue

They'd argued on many occasions, but this one was more ugly, personal and hostile

Arguing back and forth, Caroline and Richard had a verbal altercation, and yet Caroline was always going to be right

Particularly after what she told Richard in regards to what Julia did, and retaining her self worth and guile

His facial expression afterwards said it all and just as expected, it was a terrible sight

As he looked totally stunned, it lifted the lid

On his feelings for Caroline once again

But he was married to Julia as it is

Of which, in itself, was ludicrous, not to mention rather insane

As this woman literately took the piss

Yet Richard was made to look a total fool; a fool he was to opt for her when he should've known better

What about all his feelings for Caroline that he had before?

Likewise, what about his infamous love letter?

Strong, strong feelings that he had and more?

Julia was being rude and nasty to Caroline when they were in a Spanish hospital, thus she had a right go

Who the hell does she think she is? Speaking to Caroline like that

Julia made her life hell and towards Richard she had inflicted nothing but misery and woe

To us fans and in Julia we all smelled a rat

Sincere amore to Caroline and Richard, eh?

Just as when Julia was about to get away with it

She gets hosed down by Annie- wa-hey!

And good on her too as Julia was just the pits

From their brief trip to Spain, Caroline and Annie arrived back in New York

And Caroline for one couldn't wait to fall into Trevor's arms

Yet as she walked in discovered that all his things had gone; thus out he walked

The atmosphere then became subdued yet calm

And no sooner were Caroline's tears appearing on her face once again

With no Trevor around

She'd already endured enough heartache and pain

From her apartment, Caroline's crying was the only sound

Trevor had left for Caroline a note

Though Caroline felt afterwards that she shouldn't have boarded on that plane

There was no sign of Trevor's bags or his coat

By the night, it started to rain

Caroline fell asleep on the couch; suddenly, she heard a knock on the door

There he was; all dressed in black and no Julia in sight

And thus, a familiar figure turned up at her door once more

To Caroline, at last his return felt good and was timed just right

It was Richard: Caroline's knight in shining armour

She was surprised to see him again

Hence, there was no need to alarm her

Even though she lost Trevor, it was in Richard that Caroline gained

He asked for his key back, of which Caroline handed

The two spoke briefly and afterwards he got back in the lift

In Richard the nerd, Mr. sexy specs had landed

This time for Caroline and Richard there was no rift

There they were: just the two of them without Trevor and Julia's company

Yet again Caroline and Richard gazed into each other's eyes

The two were just meant to be

This conversation felt more like hellos than goodbyes

For Richard, he was moved by Caroline's warmth, sensitivity and caring and sharing side

Caroline was also turned on by his somewhat good looks and sexiness that she could detect

And it was he she would mostly turn to and confide

Caroline also fell in love with his sensitivity, gentleness and sheer intellect

This is the true worth of 'sincere amore', of 2 people who pay attention to the little details

Which best sum up Caroline and Richard in all

They best exemplify the notion that if all else fails

To keep trying again and again, no matter what, as well as more

To never give up hoping and looking for what you want and desire

A love that has no boundaries, no suspicions and holds no fears

Not for either Caroline or Richard, whose love and passion spreads and burns like wild fire

And of whom have Del, Annie, Remo and Charlie as their close friends and peers

Caroline and Richard: there they stood face to face

Who was going to speak next? Who was going to make the next move?

This was one opportunity that they truly couldn't waste

Though what else did they have to prove?

Nothing- not to each other or to anyone else that is

Well apart from their love which had no questions attached

And so, for the 3 years of being just co-workers and friends, it all came down to this

Especially as Caroline and Richard, were and are, the perfect match

But they were reunited by his words, right before they kissed:

_'You'_-Richard

_'What?'_-Caroline

_'She wasn't you'_- Richard

_'Richard'_-Caroline

_'When I was about to be trampled by those bulls, all I could ever think of was that I would never see you again'_-Richard

It didn't even need a 'I love you'

So powerful-yet so moving, so touching-yet so simple and direct

As these words would just do

It didn't have 'I have feelings, strong, strong feelings', no

As it had the exact effect

And so

This was the love you never have to question or doubt

Caroline and Richard: sincere amore is all they had

Which is what it is all about

Rather than the doom and gloom, the bad and sad

Thankfully for Caroline and this time round with him by her side, Richard stayed

Their love for one another was just as it turned out to be

As all their previous fears, arguments and fights had just about drifted away

Hence, it was all but sealed away with Caroline and Richard's kiss; their love was at long last set free

And that was the love that didn't need questions

THE END


End file.
